Curse of London's peace?
by CielPhantomhive10
Summary: Another Crack. This one's more explicit than the first one, "Elizabeth Midford Returns". Enjoy...?


_**I'm putting this story as T.. until I decide to put it as an M. This is stupid. I should stop doing this. Nobody wants to read this trash.**_

* * *

Elizabeth Midford woke up one morning...

Elizabeth Midford kicked Claude Faustes hard , shattering his apendex and spewing blood and guts all over the floor.

"You Grandma-of-a-bitch I'm going to make you eat my Leafblower"

Dont you love me anymore?You used to love feeling my penis on those sweet summer nights in highschool"

Elizabeth Midford smashed his blade hard down on Claude Faustes cutting his ear off. .

Blood red blood shot out, splashing everywhere.

You could see dripping veins hanging down and broken bones on the floor.

Claude Faustes screamed in agony and then lunged at Elizabeth Midford.

Claude Faustes ripped Elizabeth Midfords head off in one move, sending it spinning accross the floor. Leaving a trail of red ozing blood and pieces of brain, Claude Faustes reached down and tasted the it on his lips and licking them. He clearly got a perversive sexual pleasure from this, a lump formed in his trousers and he) swallowed

Elizabeth Midford's body slumped down, spraying blood everywhere.

Suddenly, Elizabeth Midford woke up.

(earlier that week Elizabeth Midford discovered she was a lesban). You havnt been well have you? When you inserted yourself into me last night you wernt upto your normal standard.

"You know, i think Claude Faustes is back, i can feel it in my loins".

"Oh no, not again"

"I must go, i must journey alone to defeat him once and for all!"

With that, Elizabeth Midford marched off

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE SKIPED THE JORNEY BIT, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BOREING..NO AUTHOR WRITES STORYS ABOUT TRAVELING! *yawn*! '**_

"We are almost there. Be thankfull nothing has gone wrong" said Elizabeth Midford as they arrived near there journeys end.'

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Ciel Phantomhive as he fall down a cliff.

"Nooooo..."

"There there, it will be ok"

"No..This is something...you cannot ease"

"Why?"

"You dont have boobs!"

"oh"

"Does this help?" said Meylene. She removed her outer garments, unbuttoned her top, and finally removed her bra. Ciel Phantomhive stared at them awhile, and it made him feel much better.

"Don't worry, I feel better."

What happened next was soo cool you will like it a lot, basically, it went like this:

Only it was even cooler because i didnt have to write it! When it was in my head the words didnt get in the way. btw, Excuse me if i skip the words occasionally, its to save me time.

Ok, after they finished with the Milk they went to the base where the final battle started when they got there. Dont worry! The bad guy dies!

After climbing the mountain they finally arrived at the Claude Faustes's lair. It was the most epic most phalicly penis shaped tower they had ever seen! And atop they heard the roar of Claude Faustes's fearsome dragon.

No longer owuld it singe villagers and eat their pets. It would finally pay for its crimes !

"Greatings mortals!" the dragon growled. It wooshed around and when it saw our heroes, it breathed in fire deeply and spewed it at them! But our heroes were quicker than that, and with the spell stored inside the London's Peace, Elizabeth Midford used her Telekenesis and unleashed it upon the dragon!

The scared dragon fled and the heroes could get in.

Then at the end of a long blood soaked stairway decorated with corpses, Elizabeth Midford saw Claude Faustes furnishing an incantation!

Once more Elizabeth Midford unleashed the Telekenesis but it had no use!

"Hahahaha! siad Claude Faustes. "Yur powers do nothing against my super-evil. And you don't even know why..."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why!" says Claude Faustes with lingering evil in his voice. "It's because the dragon... is secretly your father!"

"My father?! Noooooo! What have you done?!"

"I have turned your father into a dragon!"

"Noooo what have you done?!"

"I have turned him into a dragon! And now you will suffer too and be enslaved by this special spell I have prepared just for you!"

And with that last sentence, Claude Faustes pointed a single finger at Elizabeth Midford and a purple blinding streak of lighte went from his fingertip, onto the Elizabeth Midford.

"Arrggh!" Elizabeth Midford muttered in pain. "Arrthuhgh!"

Elizabeth Midford"! said Meylene, "Noooo!"

And Ciel Phantomhive ran towards Claude Faustes and smacked him in the face. The force ripped villain's head clean off and blood spattered everywhere.! The spell stopt absuddenly! And with that, Elizabeth Midford's dad was also freed from his prison in dragon form!

But he decided to stay a dragon because that was awesome. But he was no longer evil! So they all went ontop of the dad and flew back home. The end


End file.
